Call Upon This CMCpony
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: What if the CMC's had a show like "H2O Just Add Water", and the antagonist was Diamond Tiara? Well, this would be it! It's theme song is based off of Eurodbeat Brony's Call Upon the Seaponies EuroSHOOBEDOO Mix.
1. Intro

**_**_Note: these lyrics are IMPOSSIBLE to follow without listening to the music. Therefore, go here and play the song while reading this:_**.com/watch?v=BUw_ij8-xNU Copy and paste into address bar._**

_Also, backstory one more time: ___The Cutie Mark Crusaders turn into Sea Ponies "H2O Just Add Water" style. That is, whenever they touch a substantial amount of water, they turn into Sea Ponies until they dry out. So far, the only ones that know are the Mane Six, who Pinkie Promised not to tell, and the evil Diamond Tiara, who is now devoted to exposing the fillies secret to all of Ponyville. Will Diamond Tiara get the prove she need and expose their fillies' secret? Will Twilight find a cure for this weird spell? Does the CMC even want to be cured of this curse/blessing?__

**Call Upon the CMCpony**

. . .Intro. . .

One day the Crusaders were hanging at the beach  
>When they saw something sparkly next to a coral reef<br>The Crusaders were curious and decided to dive in  
>The sparkles enchanted them, an adventure begins<p>

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now  
>Whenever they touch water, it happens, don't ask how<br>But now they must be careful, an enemy's watching them  
>Diamond Tiara is never giving in<p>

Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!  
>CMC<br>Be careful  
>Make sure it stays a secret<p>

Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!  
>CMC<br>Be careful  
>Diamond Tiara will be watching you<p>

Scoots in the shower, Sweetie in the tub  
>Thanks to Diamond Tiara's water balloon, AB's gig was up<br>A fish's tail one moment, but soon it disappeared  
>No one believed Tiara, now they look at her weird<p>

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now  
>Whenever they touch water, it happens, don't ask how<br>But now they must be careful, an enemy's watching them  
>Diamond Tiara is never giving in<p>

Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!  
>CMC<br>Be careful  
>Make sure it stays a secret<p>

Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!  
>Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!<p>

Discovered by their sisters, bearers of Harmony  
>But they all understood, and were sworn to secrecy<br>Twilight's doing research, on lost sea pony lore  
>With the hope that she will one day find the long awaited cure<p>

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now  
>Whenever they touch water, it happens, don't ask how<br>But now they must be careful, an enemy's watching them  
>Diamond Tiara is never giving in<p>

One day the Crusaders were hanging at the beach  
>When they saw something sparkly next to a coral reef<br>The Crusaders were curious and decided to dive in  
>The sparkles enchanted them, an adventure begins<p>

And now these three fillies, daily after school  
>Will head to some water, but not the public pool<br>In a lake in Everfree, where no one dares to go  
>In jumps these fillies, and fish tails they will grow<strong><em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's it! What do you think? Remember, in order to follow these lyrics, you need to have the music playing. I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on the time I have, I might write at least one episode. Wait and see. I suggest you track this story!<em>**


	2. Chapter 1: Hanging at the Beach

**_Well, here we are, chapter one! I actually decided to write this Fan Fic! So, Enjoy!_**

**Chapter One: Hanging at the Beach**

_One day the Crusaders were hanging at the beach  
>When they saw something sparkly next to a coral reef<br>The Crusaders were curious and decided to dive in  
>The sparkles enchanted them, an adventure begins<em>

It was a beautiful summer day. A beautiful hot summer day to be exact. Which is why the beautiful beaches of San Celestio were the perfect places to be. The Mane six had all been looking forward to this outing, and they were making very second of it count. Spike was also beyond excited about the trip, as were the three fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

It was the last day of the week long getaway. Rarity and Fluttershy were sun bathing on the sandy shores, while Spike waited on the marshmallow unicorn hoof and hoof, giving her a hooficure, suntan lotion, and the occasional massage. Twilight was busy exploring the tide pools, checking off the various sea creatures she found off a checklist. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were in constant competition, seeing who could make the biggest splash, swim the fastest, or hold their breath underwater the longest. However, Pinkie Pie would end up winning every contest.

As for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, well, let's just say that big changes were in store for them. . .

* * *

><p>"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MARINE BIOLOGISTS! YAY!"<p>

The three fillies were all gathered on the opposite of the tidal pools Twilight was exploring, causing her to jump a little at the shout, but then shake her head in amusement and continue her own tour.

"Wait, so what are we doing again?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Applebloom sighed and said, "We're studying marine life."

"Okay, er, what's 'marine' mean again?" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Ocean! Duh!" Scootaloo drawled.

"Aha! Now who's the dictionary!" Sweetie Belle said triumphantly, pointing a hoof at the orange pegasus.

"We're_ at_ the ocean! You don't have to be a dictionary to see that!" Scootaloo argued.

Applebloom groaned and said, "Come on guys, ya'll are gonna scare the aneme-, anama-, enemanema-, oh, ya'll scare the starfish with yer arguing."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, anema- er, starfish don't even have ears."

Applebloom sighed, "Look, here's what Ah though we could do. Ah brought a bunch of jars, and we can scoop up some of the little critters. . ."

Applebloom went into her explanation, unawares that something did hear them, but it certainly wasn't a starfish, or an anemone.

A few feet away, where the land went into a shallow, cliff-like drop into deeper water, was a sandbar, turn coral reef, which could be faintly seen through the crystal clear water. On the lee side of the reef, something slowly peeked through the surface. Somehow, the thing was camouflaged, blending in to the sea floor that could be seen. It slowly broke the surface, being especially careful, knowing that this would break its camouflage. And then, it just floated there, staring at the three fillies. . . until. . .

Sweetie Belle whirled around fast.

Nothing. . .

". . .and then we'll bring 'em all home and take care of them. It'll be like having our own aquarium!" Applebloom finished loudly.

"Helloooo! Equestria to Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said, giving Sweetie Belle a poke.

"Shhh!" the unicorn hushed, "We're being watched by something."

The Crusaders looked toward the water across from them. They slowly made their way over to the edge and stared into the gently lapping surf.

"I'm going in," Scootaloo said seriously, "Cover me."

"With what?" the other two Crusaders said.

Scootaloo ignored them, took a deep breath, held it, and plunged her head into the water. After a few second, she took it out and shook the water out of her purple mane.

"You won't believe it!" she said excitedly, "There's some kind of sparkly light down there. It's really bright when you look at it underwater. Maybe's it's treasure!"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom also took turns dunking their heads in the water. Indeed, there was something bright and shinny on the ocean floor.

"Come on! Let's get our scuba diving stuff!" Applebloom said.

"Wait! What about giant squids!" Sweetie Belle said fearfully.

The Crusaders all shuddered as they remembered that failed crusade.

"Well, that was just the lake, and we're still near the shore. Anyway, there's no way we're loosing that treasure!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah agree!" Applebloom added.

Sweetie Belle gulped, and then put on a brave face, "Okay, let's do it!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DEEP SEA TREASURE HUNTERS! YAY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPLASH!<em>**

The fillies dived in, wearing fins, goggles, and snorkels. The first thing they noticed was right next to them: the coral reef.

It was fantastic, so bright and colorful and full of life. Corals of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. there was even a funny yellow one that looked like a brain. Around the coral, there were fish, tons of them. Angel Fish, Clown Fish, you name it. Swimming all over happily and without a care in the world.

The Crusaders were so taken with this beauty, that they ended up using up all their breath and had to go up for air again.

"Okay," Scootaloo said, breathing heavily, "This time, we go straight down, grab the treasure, and get back up. Got it?"

The other two nodded, and down they went again.

The descent wasn't that far, probably 20 to 30 feet deep. The deeper they went, the brighter and more beautiful the glowing blue light became. Before long, they had reached its source.

Three, perfect, beautiful, crystal clam shells lay on the sea floor, arranged in a perfect triangle, almost as if something had placed them there for a secret purpose. Suddenly, the clam shells opened, revealing a pear in each one. However, these pearls were not white pearls, or even the rarer black pearls. These pearls were not pearls at all, but rather perfect little sphere carved from crystal-blue aquamarine gemstone.

And then, all three gems exploded with blinding light.. . .

* * *

><p>Applebloom slowly lowered the hooves from her eyes. . .<p>

. . . wait. . .where were her goggles? Her fins? Her snorkel?

She looked up to seen all three Crusaders' equipment floating up to the surface.

"Hey! Ya get back here!" Applebloom shouted. The filly immediately froze. She spoke? Underwater? She gasped, but then gasped again when she realized something else.

She was _breathing_ water.

She turned to the other two Crusaders to see if they were experiencing the same phenomena.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

After a solid two minutes of staring at each other, the fillies then slowly brought their vision down to each of their own lower halves.

* * *

><p>The scream that followed could have easily been heard all the way in Canterlot. However, the fillies were underwater, so all sound was muffled to the six mares and dragon nearby.<p>

The surface was silent for a minute, until it was broken by a white object shooting out of the surface at top speed. It was a unicorn filly, from head to middle that is. But instead of two rear hooves and a pony's tail, there was a long, flowing, pure white_ fish's tail_. It didn't have rough, armoury scales like a normal fish, but was smooth, transitioning smoothly from the filly's white fur. The filly laughed uncontrollably as she crashed back down into the water, then popped and began reverse tail walking, shouting, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SEA PON-."

Sweetie Belle's cheering was forcefully halted by two more of her kind, however, one was half a yellow earth filly, while the other was half an orange pegasus filly.

"Are you crazy!" Scootaloo hissed in a loud whisper, "We can't let anyone see us like this!"

"Why not! This is incredible! LOOK AT MY TAIL!" Sweetie Belle said esctatically, waving her new appendage in Scootaloo's face.

Applebloom tightened her grip on Sweetie Belle, "Don't you get it it! We could be stuck like this _forev-."_

"No! Don't say that word!" Scootaloo hissed, "Pinkie Pie might show up."

Sweetie Belle wrenched herself out of her friends' grasp and folded her two front, or in this case, her tow _only_hooves indignantly. "Well, this is a dream come true for me!" Sweetie Belle gained a faraway look in her eyes. They sparkled big and wide as she said, "I would sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a sea pony, just like the ones the fairy tales." Sweetie Belle suddenly gasped,a sudden realization coming to her, "Oh! Of course! How could I forget!"

The filly dove underneath the waves, and then reappeared nearby a collection of rocks sticking out of the waves. With a flick of her tail, Sweetie Belle flipped onto the rock, her tail hanging a few inches above the water. With her tail bent where her bottom would've been, Sweetie Belle sat on the rock, giggling and gently brushing her mane with her hoof.

Scootaloo and Applebloom just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Sweetie Belle said innocently, "This is what sea ponies do. They sit on rocks, take in the sun, endlessly brush their long gorgeous hair. You know. That's what they do in the drawings of them."

"I can't believe you!" Scootaloo shouted, "We're all freaky looking now! How am I supposed to join the Wonderbolts with Rainbow Dash looking like _this_?"

"And what about our friends and families?" Applebloom whimpered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "We stuck here, in the water. We can't go home to Ponyville. We'll never see Sweet Apple Acres, or Sugarcube Corner, or the Carousel Boutique, or the Library, or the School, or-." Applebloom suddenly gasped, "Twilight! She can fix us! Maybe she'll cast a spell-."

"No spells from Twilight!" Scootaloo said sternly, "Remember the last time Twilight cast a spell on us, oh and by the way, I think Sweetie Belle must really like her mane if she plans on brushing it _endlessly!_"

Scootaloo said this last part loudly to get on the unicorn's nerves. Sweetie Belle just stuck her tongue out at her for a reply.

"It wasn't her fault, she was just stressed out," Applebloom said indignantly, slapping her tail in frustration out of instinct.

"Oh yeah? Well remember the Parasprites! She just made things worse with her freaky magic! She'd probably end up turning us all into octopuses or something!"

"It's octopi!"

"What are you, a dictionary?"

"Stop calling me a dictionary, ya Chicken of the Sea!"

Scootaloo dove under the water and slapped Applebloom in the face with her orange tail. Applebloom growled and dove down as well. Scootaloo jumped out of the water, extending her wings and desperately trying to flap the like some kind of strange flying fish. Applebloom jumped out as well and slammed into Scootaloo, sending them both splashing into the waves. They both surfaced and began to splash water at one another, until the were interrupted by a shout.

"Look!"

The fillies turned, and gasped to see a perfectly normal looking unicorn filly sitting on the rock.

"You changed back!" Applebloom gasped.

"Quick! How did you do it! Tell us!" Scootaloo demanded.

Sweetie Belle shifted nervously, "I- I don't know. I was just sitting in the sun and. . ." Sweetie Belles suddenly looked up at the brightly shinning sun. She gasped and said, "Oh, oh! I've got it! The sun dried me off! You have to get out of the water!"

Both fillies leaped out of the water and onto the rocks near the shore. Scootaloo began scrubbing at her tail, as if it would just peel off under her hooves. "Come on! Come on! Dry already!" she said frantically.

Applebloom caught Scootaloo's hooves with her own and said, "Relax Scoots, just wait. the sun will dry us off soon."

Scootaloo sighed, closed her eyes, and laid back on the rock, "Thank Celestia. . ."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders just lay there quietly for a bit, but then Applebloom said, "Ya now, was it really that horrible?"

"No."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle turned to the owner of the voice.

"It wasn't that bad," Scootaloo continued with her eyes still closed, "Sure, it was freaky, so I freaked out. But now that I know that it was only temporary, I actually think it was awesome." Scootaloo opened her eyes and said, "Heh, I guess I got you good back there Applebloom. I'm sorry."

Applebloom chuckled and said, "Aw, it's alright. I'm sorry I called you a chicken."

"It's alright, I'm sorry about the dictionary thing. Hey, Sweetie Belle. You were good with that swimming."

"Thanks! But you know, you were awesome with that leap. You went so high!" Sweetie Belle replied.

Applebloom nodded and said, "Yeah. With those wings going, golly! You were piratically flying!"

Scootaloo smirked, but then her expression turned thoughtful, "I wonder who left those magic clam shell thingies there?"

Sweetie Belle sat up excitedly, "Ooh! Ooh! I know! It was a _for real_ sea pony! A gift for us! A full day of sea pony fun!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened, and she looked down at herself. She moaned, as if in physical pain, "Awwww man! And we all blew it!"

The three fillies looked down at themselves, and moaned in harmony. They had rear hooves and ordinary pony tails once again.

It was over.

"Girls! Come on, it's time to go!"

The Crusaders turned to see Twilight approaching them. She suddenly gasped when she saw them on the rocks, "What are you girls doing! It's dangerous to climb on those rocks! You slip and hit your head! Get back here!"

The fillies jumped from rock to rock until they were on the shore near Twilight.

"Sorry," they all chorused.

Twilight sighed, "It''s okay, just don't do it again."

As the group walked towards the boardwalk and hotel, Sweetie Belles suddenly piped up, "Twilight! Do you think sea ponies are real?"

Twilight stopped for a second, caught off guard by the question, but suddenly began to burst out laughing. However, she caught herself after a few seconds and said, "Oh dear! I'm so sorry for laughing! It's just that, well, _I_don't believe in sea ponies. They seem to be just made up legends and myths. But, there isn't any proof that they_don't_ exist. So. . ." Twilight then gave the fillies a big smile and a hearty wink, "You girls are free to believe in them if you want."

The Crusaders smiled back, but as soon as Twilight turned around, their faces fell. they doubted that they could ever get over the guilt off messing up their magical once in life time chance to actually be a mythical sea pony, and they were all sure that what they experienced would surely never happen again in a million years.

Boy were they wrong. The magic they had experienced was far from gone, and before long, they would find themselves torn between calling it a blessing, or a curse.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Wow, that was a long first chapter! And I'm pretty sure you all can deduce the basic plot of the first few chapters of the story based on the clues I gave in the song. But of course, the song came before the story. But don't worry, after chapter three, we'll be able to move out into uncharted waters!<br>_****

****_Also, as you can see, I prefer the Mer-pony design to the Sea pony design. Basically, the original sea ponies were just basically sea horses. NO HOOVES. Just a head, fins, and a tail. A straight, curled up undivided tail. I really don't like that. I like the more mermaidish design. Half fish, while half the other animal. So, here we half an acutal half pony half fish model, with front hooves intact, NO FINS (UGH, ponies with fins! Never!), and an actual fish's tail, a V-shaped caudal fin. Okay, got that out of my system. Good.  
><em>****

**_Anyway, stay tuned, because things are about to get wetter and wilder for our little Crusaders! I hope you all Like, favorite, and watch this story!_**


	3. Chapter 2: AB's Gig Was Up

**_And now, we head over to the second part of the song._**

**Chapter Two: AB's Gig Was Up**

_Scoots in the shower, Sweetie in the tub_  
><em>Thanks to Diamond Tiara's water balloon, AB's gig was up<em>  
><em>A fish's tail one moment, but soon it disappeared<em>  
><em>No one believed Tiara, now they look at her weird<em>

It had been a few days since everypony had returned from their beach vacation, and once at Ponyville, things were business as usual. Why shouldn't they? Nothing earth shattering or surprising or irreversible had happened during the vacation, right? In fact, life would probably be really mundane in Ponyville, with Luna her old self again, the Parasprites safely tucked away in the Everfree Forest, Discord soundly defeated, and the Changelings banished back to the desolate lands of Taurtarus.

Indeed, things were quite ordinary. There's nothing much else to say, except maybe Rarity's annoyance at how Sweetie Belle was hogging the bathroom that afternoon.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents had a vacation of their own planned a few days after everypony's beach getaway. It would be a romantic time, perfect for their anniversary. Thanks to the events of the Sisterhooves Social, Rarity was more than willing to have her little sister. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't get a little frustrated from time to time, such as right now.

Sweetie Belle had once again tried her hoof at cooking. For reasons that were beyond her older sister, Sweetie Belle had mixed cornstarch, baking soda, and vinegar together. The mess that followed was almost unreal. After cleaning up the disaster area, Rarity had graciously allowed her little sister to bathe the muck off first. But now, she was beginning to wish she hadn't been so true to her element.

"Sweetie Belle! Honestly! You mustn't be so selfish!" Rarity called through the door. She received no answer. Rarity huffed looked down at herself, still covered in dried crusty white foam, "Oh dear, this is _torture!_ Being dirty and unable to get clean! _The horror!_" Rarity suddenly stopped and her eyes grew wide. She began bouncing from hoof to hoof as her body began twitching, "And I have to _go?_ Of all the worst things that could happen, this is **_The - Worst - Possible - Thing!_**" Rarity leaned against the door and moaned, "Sweetie Belle! You've been in there for 30 minutes! What are you doing in there?"

* * *

><p>What Sweetie Belle was doing was floating in the tub and staring at herself. Dead to the world, and only caught up in her own little world of surprise, shock, joy, and a dash of horror, she couldn't hear Rarity's voice at all. She hadn't even thought about what had happened during the vacation, what with her latest cooking disaster on her mind. Rarity had been quite understanding about it, by the way. But what mattered now was the pearl white fish tail that stuck out in front of her on the other side of the tub.<p>

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity shouted, pounding hard on the bathroom door.

Sweetie Belle squealed in fear as she jumped up and splashed back into the shallow tub, causing her tail to bend painfully. She gripped the side of the tub and began to pull herself out of the water.

"Sorry Rarity, I'm almost done. Just let me _dry myself out,_ er, off, I mean."

Sweetie Belle pulled herself out of the tub, and landed on the bath mat with a thud. She then reached up and grabbed a towel with her teeth, and began to scrub at her tail to get it dry.

* * *

><p>Rarity couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take it anymore! She wasn't going to make it! She's was going to have to break the door dow-<p>

Sweetie Belles opened the door and walked out nonchalantly. She smiled nerviously and said, "Sorry I took so-"

**_ZING! _**

Rarity shoot passed her and closed the door behind her.

Sweetie Belle blinked, and took off pretty fast herself.

_"I gotta tell the other Crusader about this, fast!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"CRUD!" Scootaloo shouted, but then quickly pressed a hoof into her mouth. Luckily, no one had heard from inside her bathroom. Scootaloo groaned as she reached up towards the knob that controlled the shower head, which was still pouring water onto her orange tail. Scootaloo finally manged to arch her body up to the knob, and gave it a quick turn to the right.<p>

"COLD! COLD!" Scootaloo screamed as she shot up into the air out of reflex and landed hard onto the tile shower floor. Scootaloo let out a long, deep sigh of relief. Miraculously, her hoof had hit the knob as she came down, turning off the water.

As pegasus filly wormed her way onto the bath mat and grabbed a nearby towel, she knew that she had to hurry and tell her tow fellow Crusaders about this before they found their-selves in any awkward situations.

* * *

><p>"Now remember Applebloom, ya can't force anypony to buy our apples and stuff, understand?"<p>

Applebloom saluted to her big sister, "Yes sis, I'll make ya proud. I'll just tell everypony how mouthwateringly decadent the sweet caramelized smooth apples taste in the perfectly browned, crispy, flaky, buttery crust, dusted with tantalizing sweet cinnamon and-."

"Okay! Okay! That's enough Applebloom!" Applejack said laughing, playfully rubbing a hoof through the filly's red hair, "Gosh, have you been hanging around Pinkie Pie lately?"

The two ponies were interrupted by a brightly colored object that collided with the top of Sweet Apple Acre's food stand. It turned out to be a water balloon, which burst and soaked a bunch of the fresh, hot apple pies.

"What the hay-?" Applejack began, but was cut off when another water balloon hit her square in the face, knocking off her hat, where it slopped hard onto the ground, soaked.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GETTING BUCKED TO CANTERLOT AND BACK!" Applejack roared at the top of her lungs.

Applebloom's eyes widened as she turned to the direction of the attack. She quickly noticed a pink earth filly nervously walking away, carrying saddlebags bulging with the multicolored water bombs.

"YOU!" Applebloom shouted, pointing at the filly.

Diamond Tiara whirled around fast and gulped, "W-wait! I didn't mean to hit the stand or anything. I just wanted to get the blank flank, meaning you. Uh, I mean, that is. . . well. . . look, it was a joke! You can take a joke! R-right?" Seeing that the two sisters were rapidly approaching her with ugly expressions on their face, Diamond Tiara felt that running was the smartest move to make at that moment.

The Apple sisters followed Diamond Tiara around the corner and into some alley ways (Applejack was reminded of another certain chase scene through these alleys involving Rainbow Dash). The sisters wound up splitting up, each going in opposite directions in an alley.

Applebloom could see the town square at the end of the alley, but before she could get there. . .

_**SPLASH!**_

Diamond Tiara came out from behind some trash cans, laughing mockingly.

"Ha-ha-ha! I got you! You're not just a Blank Flank anymore! Now you're wet too! Do you know what you are! I'll tell you what you are, you worthless little. . . _thing_. You're a-."

Diamond Tiara's fountain of insults ran dry when her mind began to fully process what her eyes were telling her. She just stood there in shock for a minute, staring at the impossibility before her. But before long, her body regained responsiveness, and her legs sent her sprinting out into the town square, her water balloons falling out and leaving a wet trail behind her.

"Everypony! Listen!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, causing many ponies to stop what they were doing and turn their heads.

"Aha! There's the little missy!" Applejack said, approaching the filly with a dripping wet cowpony hat and Filthy Rich in tow.

"Dad! Dad! You're not gonna believe it! Applebloom-!" Diamond Tiara began.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" her father said sternly.

"Dad, there's no time for this!"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"She's a seapony!"

"Stop talking nonsense and-."

"Come see!"

Diamond Tiara ran back down the alley, and after a moment's hesitation, Applejack and filthy Rich followed. About a score of other ponies decided to come as well.

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened and her mouth formed and evil grin as she saw the little yellow seapony lying in front of her, like a wounded beached whale.

"Look! Everypony! Look at her!" she shouted to the crowd, smiling dementedly, "She's a freak! She's a creature! She's-!"

"Wet."

Diamond Tiara turned around, and her heart sank.

There sat Applebloom, looking normal as normal could be, except that she was now wringing out her red bow, which was now soaking wet.

"Water balloons? How low could you get!" Applebloom said angrily at Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara's wide eyes were now twitching wildly, "Bu- bu- bu- bu- but, no! She's a seapony!"

The uproarious laughter and sarcastic comments that followed just made Diamond Tiara feel even worse.

"Yeah sure, that's a seapony!"

"Huh! I guess I'm a seapony too! Who knew?"

"Ha! That's nothing! I'm an Alicorn myself!"

"Hahaha! funny! But in all seriousness, it looks like somepony needs glasses!"

"Haha! Diamond Glasses! Haha!"

"Miss Diamond Magoo! Hahahahahaha!"

However, what really made Diamond Tiara feel horrible was what happened next.

Filthy Rich walked over to the pink filly's side and said in a cold hard voice, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the part where I say the cost of those pies is coming out of your allowance, _and that 'you know what'_ is waiting for you at home."

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened with terror as her father grabbed her by the back hoof and started pulling her in the direction of home.

"But dad!"

"I will not have a daughter of mind creating wet and wild chaos in the middle of town!"

"But Applebloom-!"

"_Or_ making up ridiculous stories to keep from being punished!"

"I didn't make it up!"

"A successful business cannot afford to lie!"

"She's a seapony!"

"We are successful buisness ponies! therefore, _we do not lie!_"

"I know what I saw! I'm not a liar! I'm not crazy! SHE'S A SEAPONY!"

"NO BACK TALK OR THE _'YOU KNOW WHAT'_ WILL BE DOUBLED!"

As the Apple sisters watched the daughter and father move away, Applejack turned to her younger sister and said, "Heh, some ponies, right?"

Applebloom nodded with the innocent smile of an angel. "Right," she said, but in her heart, she was fearful. The magic wasn't done, and the secret was out.

_"Oh boy!"_ she thought nerviously, _"Boy do we have quite a problem, girls!"_

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara blinked back tears as she lay in her room. She had turned all the lights off. It was a certain custom for her. Whenever she plotted something big, she's always have the lights off, and would just sit and think. She had done it before her Cutescenera, thinking of names to call Applebloom. She had done it after seeing how kooky and crazy Granny Smith was, thinking of how to humiliate the little yellow filly. She had done the day she found out that she was the new editor and chief of the school newspaper, thinking of how to beef it up and redesign it in her own image.<p>

Of course she was good at planning. Her Cutie Mark represented leadership. Being the master, the ruler so to speak, of it all. A good leader need to have good plans.

Diamond Tiara gingerly rubbed her sore rump from the 'you know what' she had just experienced. She snarled like a Timberwolf as she hissed, _"You'll pay Applebloom. Oh yes. . . You'll pay for this. . ."_

_The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now_  
><em>Whenever they touch water, it happens, don't ask how<em>  
><em>But now they must be careful, an enemy's watching them<em>  
><em>Diamond Tiara is never giving in<em>


	4. Chapter 3: Sworn to Secrecy

**Chapter 3: Sworn to Secrecy**

_Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!_  
><em>CMC<em>  
><em>Be careful<em>  
><em>Make sure it stays a secret<em>

_Shoobedoo! Shoo! Shoobedoo!_  
><em>CMC<em>  
><em>Be careful<em>  
><em>Diamond Tiara will be watching you<em>

Within the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse, Applebloom pounded on a crate with her hoof.

"Ahem!" she said as she stood in front of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, "This Emergency Cutie Mark Crusaders Meeting is now in cession!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Come on, Applebloom. Quit being all official and start thinking! What are we gonna do?"

"Celebrate!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, jumping up in the air while flapping her front legs ecstatically. Then she began singing, "_The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now! Whenever we touch water, it happens, don't ask how!"_

Applebloom lunged forward and shoved a hoof in Sweetie Belle's mouth, "Be quiet! Somepony might hear us!"

Sweetie Belle removed Applebloom's hoof and said, "Fine, fine, but still, this is AWESOME! We can be sea ponies whenever we want!"

Applebloom groaned, "But what if we don't wanna be sea ponies at a certain time?"

Scootaloo waved a hoof dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, you told us about Diamond Tiara, but you didn't know it would happen that time. We'll all just have to be careful, I mean, how often to we get wet without knowing about it in advance. It's not like Pegasi have lost control of the rain or something."

Applebloom opened her mouth, but Scootaloo continued.

"And you know what?" the orange pegasus said, stomping her hoof in emphasis, and smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Sweetie Belle's right. We should celebrate! I say we all go down to the lake and play, sea pony style!"

"YES!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

Applebloom looked at the eager faces of her friends. She appeared to think hard for a moment. Then, she burst into a wide smile herself. "Aw, what the hay! There ain't no way Diamond Tiara's gonna ruin this for us!" She held her hoof out and said to Sweetie Belle, "Well, go on and say it!"

Sweetie looked confused for a moment, but then it came to her with a big grin. All three ponies put there hooves out and cheered, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SEA PONIES! YAY!"

* * *

><p>As the fillies ran off in the direction of the lake, they were all unaware of the pink filly that lay beneath the tree house. Diamond Tiara lay there, gently stroking a camera she had "borrowed" from the closet where Cheerilee kept the things for the school paper. Wearing her trademark a "evil smile" she giggled softly and said, "I said it once, and I'll say it again. They messed with the wrong pony! I'll get my revenge, and run those three Blank Flank Freaks out of Ponyville forever! With pitchforks! And torches! And holy water!. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>The lake on the outskirts of Ponyville is very big and very deep. A variety of sea life lives within its depths. However, the lake was never the world's best fishing spot. But then again, that didn't matter, because ponies never went fishing. The didn't like the idea of sticking a hook in a fish's mouth only to throw it back after all that trouble, and ponies certainly would never dream of eating a fish. So, apart from occasional swim meets and recreational boating, nopony really visited the lake. It didn't have a beach to relax on, so even in the summer, ponies would rarely come there. That is, until now.<p>

The Cutie Mark Crusader all stood on the edge of the lake, ready to jump. However, Applebloom was clearly hesitating.

"Sweetie Belle, I don't suppose sea ponies ever got eaten by giant squids, right?"

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment, shuffling her hooves nervously, "Umm, well, I don't think so. I think sea ponies are usually friends with most sea creature. Sometimes they can talk to them. . ."

Scootaloo flapped her wings impatiently, "Come on, if you girls are just gonna stand there, be my guest! I'm gonna have some fun!"

Scootaloo jumped into the lake.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Applebloom called out cheerfully, and she and Sweetie Belle jumped in after her.

The three sea ponies swam beneath the surface, zooming through the water as their fish tails propelled them onwards.

"Slow pokes!" Scootaloo shouted, her voice traveling though the water to the fillies behind her. Her orange wings beat up and down rapidly, propelling her through the water like a torpedo.

"We'll never catch her, she's too fast!" Sweetie Belle said, her tail going up and down hard.

Suddenly, Applebloom called out, "Look out! The squid!"

Scootaloo gave a frightened squeal and dived down behind a large rock on the lake bed. The orange sea pony hid her head beneath her hooves as she shuddered in fear. She suddenly felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned around to see Applebloom smiling widely at her.

"Gotcha!" she said, and swam off with a swish of her yellow tail.

Scootaloo blinked, and narrowed her eyes, "Oh, it's on now!"

Scootaloo swam right on Applebloom's tail, and was about to catch when suddenly, Sweetie Belle swam by, followed by a school of small bass.

"You weren't kidding!" Applebloom gasped with wide eyes.

Sweetie Belle shrugged and laughed, "Well,_ I can't understand them, but they seem to be listening to me! Alright little guys, just like I told you!"_

The fish then all swam off ahead, stopping to form rings big enough for the fillies to swim through.

"Race ya!" Sweetie Belle said, and she flew off toward the rings.

"You challenge me to a race! Ha! Prepare to loose!" Scootaloo said confidently.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, swimming through rings of fish was harder than it looked. Time and time again, Scootaloo knocked into the fish, scattering them. However, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were doing quite well with controlling their swim speed.<p>

Scootaloo threw up her hooves in resignation and said, "Ugh! Fine! I quit! I think it's time for some real action anyway!"

Scootaloo then swam at full speed towards the water's surface. Before long, she had broken through and, with her wings and tail pushing her forward, shot up into the air. She soared briefly through the air and the splashed down a few feet away.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle popped up nearby. Applebloom rolled her eyes, "Tch, whatever, seen it."

Scootaloo frowned indignantly, "Oh yeah? Well you ain't seen nothing yet!" Scootaloo kept at her leaping out of the water, each time going higher. The other two fillies watched the third's attempts with curiosity. After a few long minutes, Scootaloo shouted out, "I got it!"

The sea pony was an orange blur as she shot up at a steep angle into the air. Applebloom's and Sweetie Belle's eyes widened as the filly wings beat hard, carrying her up and up. Once Scootaloo reached the highest point of her jump, she pulled in her tail and front legs and spun tightly like a ball in mid air. She then popped back open like a hot kernel of popcorn, and fell back down, but she wasn't done yet. As she fell, she twirled and whirled like a drill, her hooves outstretched and her tail straightened out. Still spinning, she cut into the surface of the water with a splash that sent a shock wave throughout the entire lake.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were speechless as the shock wave sent them bobbing up and down with the force of Scootaloo's impact. Scootaloo popped up next to them and said proudly, "How do ya like that!"

Both fillies shouted excitedly and playfully tackled their friend underwater.

"That was. . .was. . .amazing! That's the only word for it!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Golly! That's for sure! It was like a Sonic Rainboom through the water!" Applebloom added.

Applebloom wasn't too far off. Like how Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom shatters the sound barrier and light spectrum, Scootaloo's combination of spinning and force when she hit the surface of the water sent a energy wave throughout the entire body of water unlike a Sonic Rainboom.

Scootaloo popped back up and laid back upon the surface of the water. "Oh yeah, that's me. Just as awesome as Rainbow Dash. And. . ." Scootaloo winked, "I've got other awesome tricks in store, and you girls are gonna help me!"

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this," Sweetie Belle said nervously as she floated by Applebloom. Both fillies had their backs to Scootaloo.<p>

"Just relax," Scootaloo called out, "Just remember, when I'm in the air, start reverse tail walking fast. Got it?"

"Uh..." Sweetie Belle said nervously.

"Got it!" Applebloom said eagerly.

"But- but- but I. . ."Sweetie Belle stammered out.

"It's go time!" Scootaloo said, and she dived below the water. After a few tense minuted, she zoomed out of the water in a glorious jump.

"Aw yeah!" Applebloom said as she and Sweetie Belle placed their front legs around each other's shoulders. Both fillies began reverse tail walking furiously. Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, too frightened to look, until finally, Scootaloo landed right onto their joined legs, tail first.

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and stared at the magnificent feat of balance before her. "WOW!" she gasped.

Scootaloo triuphantly, "Yes!_ I - AM - 20% COOLER!"_

"Woohoo! Nice move Scootaloo, awesome!" a voice cheered.

Scootaloo closed her eyes and bowed, "Thank you, thank you. Just tell Rainbow Dash that I- wait, WHAT?"

The three fillies all collapsed in a heap, or they _would have if they weren't floating t=in the water at the moment, so instead they all collapsed in a huge splash. The fillies popped back up to the surface to see the last thing they needed to see._

The cheering voice turned out to be none other than Pinkie Pie, who was still cheering and and jumping up and down excitedly. However, she wasn't alone. Above her hovered Rainbow Dash, who had a look of vague horror on her face as she stared at the fillies. Fluttershy hovered nearby, but her expression was more of wonder and fascination that horror. Below them stood Applejack and Twilight. Rarity had fainted earlier on, and lay unconscious between Applejack and Twilight. Applejack just kept shaking her head, almost amused at what she was seeing, as if she were trying to hold back a laugh. Twilight looked awful. Her hair had somehow gone wild, and she was compulsively stroking her tail, as if it were keeping her from going completely insane.

"It'll all be fine. Just fine," Twilight said to herself in a strained voice of someone on the brink of a breakdown, "Asking questions is a good way of finding things out Twilight! Yeah! That's right! You can figure this out! Just ask them some questions! Yeah! You can do it!" Twilight cleared her throat as she called out in a sweet, sing-song voice, "Oh girls! Why don't you come out and come with us to the Library. Okay?"

The fillies shuddered as Twilight's creepy face brought feelings of Deja Vu in their minds. Sweetie Bell started to lower herself into the water, but Applebloom shook her head. "Come on. It's all over," she said sadly.

As the thee sea ponies made their way to the shore, Sweetie Belle called out, "Hey, Twilight, do you know any spell for drying a pony off really fast?"

* * *

><p>". . .and that's the whole story," Applebloom concluded back in the Library. The Crusaders all took turns in describing everything that happened to them since that day at the beach. It took a while, but soon the Mane Six knew the whole story.<p>

**_SPLASH!_**

Sweetie Belle gasped as a wave of cold water was thrown over her. She hit the ground hard as her pearl white tail appeared where her rear legs an pony's tail once were a second ago.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted angrily.

The baby dragon stared at Sweetie Belle with wide eyes, holding the now empty bucket, "I'm sorry! But I had to know for sure! I thought you were all trying to trick me or something!"

Twilight cast the quick-dry spell, and Sweetie Belle returned to her normal form, albeit a little cold from the unexpected bath.

"It's okay Spike, I wouldn't have believed it either if I were you," the filly replied.

"Hold on, why were you girls all at the lake anyway?" Applebloom asked.

Rainbow Dash answered, "I was working on a few new flight tricks when I found myself over the lake, and then I saw you girls. The first thing I did was rush over to Applejack's. I told her to head over to the pond ASAP. Then I went over to the spa and told Rarity and Fluttershy. Then I thought, 'what the hay!' and decided to get Twilight and Pinkie Pie too. And, that's it, I guess."

Applebloom walked over to Applejack, her held hanging down in shame, and her bow drooping with sadness. "Ah'm sorry Applejack. Ah let Diamond Tiara get in trouble even though Ah knew she was tellin' the truth. Please don't be mad at me."

Applejack smiled and hugged her little sister softly, "It's alright, sugarcube. This is something no one should really know about, and Tiara probably would've caused a lot of trouble if got people to believe her. Anyway, she ain't the good sort of pony. Throwing water balloons, bullyin', black mailin', influencin' you to write all those Gabby Gum columns. I'd say she deserved whatever Filthy Rich dished out to her."

Rarity had long since composed herself and heard every bit of the story. She nudged her sister and said, "So, that's why you were in the bathroom for so long."

Sweetie Belle gave a nervous chuckled.

Rarity nuzzled her sister lovingly, "Oh Sweetie Belle. . ." Rarity's eyes suddenly sparkled brightly, "IDEA! Sea pony dresses! Oh Rarity, you are too good!"

Everypony laughed at this, all except one. Rainbow Dash was the first to notice this, and flew over to the orange filly. Scootaloo didn't pay no mind to Rainbow Dash and continued to stare at the ground.

"Why the long face, Squirt?" she asked.

"Go on. Say it. Just get it over with," Scootaloo replied bitterly.

"Huh?"

Scootaloo didn't look up, but said, "Just tell me. Tell me I'm a freak. A half-pony half-fish freak. I knew that's what you were thinking when you were staring at us back there. I could just see it. You probably want me to stay far away from you now."

Scootaloo felt a hoof touch her chin. Her face was lifted up so that she was eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. "Listen Sq- er, Scootaloo," Dash said, "Sure, I was a little freaked out back there, but hey! I always thought sea ponies were fiction! Something out of _Daring Doo and the Aquamarine Sea Pony Tear. Of course I'd be freaked out if I saw one in real life! But listen to me right now. You are not any of those mean things you said. In fact, you're awesome! Being a sea pony sounds so cool! Swimming fast through the water, across the ocean, doing jumps, and that move you did! Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Dash flew into the air and pumped a hoof into the air, "AWESOME!" Dash flew back down a gave Scootaloo a wink, "Kiddo, you _are 20% cooler!"__

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "I - I - I -," she stammered in shock.

Everyone gasped when Scootaloo promptly fell onto her side. Rainbow Dash was about to rush and pick her up, but then the filly jumped up again and tackled her idol in a hug. "YES! Rainbow Dash thinks I'm cool! She thinks I'm _awesome! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" After this, Scootaloo suddenly realized what she was doing. She was going to let go and back away, only to find that Rainbow Dash was in fact hugging her back. Dash just smiled as she patted the orange pegasus affectionately._

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned to see Pinkie Pie impatiently tapping her hoof as she leaned back against a book self with her front legs folded. "If we're all done now," she said seriously, "I think we should get on with something very important right about now."

"Which is?" Twilight groaned, sharing the same annoyed expression everypony was giving Pinkie Pie.

Everypony except Fluttershy. "Um. . .Pinkie Pie Swear not to tell anypony about this? At least, I think that's what she means. . ." she said timidly.

**_"Ooooooh!" Everypony (and dragon) else said. They then proceed to perform the odd promising ritual._**

**_"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."_**

"Ouch!" Twilight called out, once again forgetting to close her eye during the last bit.

Everyone began to laugh, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Twilight opened the door with her magic, and in walked in somepony. . .unexpected.

"YOU!" the Crusaders all shouted.

Diamond Tiara sneered at she strode into the room, "Well, well, well. What have we here? The Goody-Goody Club? Ooh! I'm really scared!"

"Oh yeah! Well you should be Little Miss Bully Pants!" Pinkie Pie shot back.

Diamond Tiara ignored her and gave a dirty look to the three fillies, "I'm so glad you're here. It'll speed up the whole. . . process."

Tiara then stepped in front of Twilight and said in a sweet, innocent tone, "Oh, Miss Sparkle. Did Applejack tell you about what happened yesterday?"

Twilight put on a hard gaze and said, "You mean how you threw water balloons at her and Applebloom?"

Tiara's smile twitched but it didn't fall. Neither did her sweet tone of voice. "Actually, I mean the whole sea pony thing."

Twilight chuckled, "I'm sorry Diamond Tiara, but seriously, everypony knows that sea ponies are only a myth! right girls?"

As everypony else nodded and said words of affirmation, Tiara suddenly cleared her throat loudly, silencing them. The pink filly continued, "Well, I figured that if I wanted to convince everypony that I'm right, and that sweet, innocent Applebloom was the one keeping secrets and deceiving those around her," Tiara's voice suddenly gained a bit of venom during this part, but died down when she finished, "That I needed to convince the smartest, most studious, prettiest, most powerful, most stylish pony in all of Equestria. You Miss Sparkle!"

And with that, Diamond Tiara held out a small tube shaped container to Twilight.

"What's this?" Twilight asked, picking it up with her magic.

"Film from a camera," Tiara said, growing a malicious grin, "With photos of the Blank Flank Crusader Sea Ponies!"

The room was deathly quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I hid beneath their silly little club house and followed them to the lake. That's where I saw them playing with big fish tails on. And then, snap-snap-snap! Evidence!" Tiara said triumphantly, she then bowed down to Twilight and said, "So, Miss Sparkle, I decided to let_you develop them for me. I wanted _you to be the first to see it."__

Twilight just stared at the canister and sighed, "Everypony, just wait here. This won't take to long. Come on Spike."

The lavender unicorn and purple assistant walked through the basement door, closing it behind them.

Diamond Tiara whirled around on her hind legs and pointed at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Ha! Now who's gonna get the last laugh, Blank Flank Freaks!"

Fluttershy suddenly wrapped Tiara in a hug. "Oh dear! What hallucinations! How awful!" Fluttershy said in a concerned voice. However, she gave a strong wink to the others in the room and smiled mischievously.

The other quickly caught on.

"Well if you ask me, she's probably just a few diamonds sort of a jewelry store!" Rainbow Dash replied with a smile.

Rarity put on what she hoped was a convincing face of shock, "Rainbow Dash! Be nice! It's not her fault she has a strange fixation causing her to see things."

Tiara pulled herself out of Fluttershy's embrace, "I'm not hallucinating! I know what I saw!"

Pinkie Pie leaned over to the CMC and whispered, _"Psst! Act all guilty."_

The fillies heard and began looking around and shuffling their hooves nerviously.

"Heh, heh, heh, I don't know what she's talking about, right Sweetie Bell?"

"Oh, right, ha ha, very funny, isn't Applebloom?"

"Oh yeah, sure, Ah think she might've lost it. Sure. . ."

Suddenly, the basement door opened, revealing the unicorn and dragon looking very serious. Spike held five photographs in his claws.

"Well?" the mane five asked.

Twilight just sighed, and used her magic to levitate the photos.

A chorus of gasps erupted when they were revealed. Each one clearly showed the three sea ponies.

"YES!" Tiara squealed, falling backwards and rolling around laughing in triumph. After basking in her sweet victory for a moment, she got up to her hooves and looked at one of the five pictures.

It burst into flames.

Tiara's eyes jerked to another one. It too, burst into flames.

The filly screamed as the pictures all began to spontaneously combust from Twilight's magic. Her eyes shot back and forth, to shocked, enraged, and terrified to do anything about it. After the last photgraph burst into flames, Twilight walked over the Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry, but you were too late," Twilight said, "Probably right after you left, we all showed up at the lake, and we had a talk with the Crusaders."

"You knew!" Tiara gasped.

"That's right. My acting was spot on, was it not?" Rarity said.

"Ha-ha! we got you good, didn't we!" Scootaloo jeered.

"I'm sorry Diamond Tiara, but there's no way we can let this secret get out," Twilight said.

"You're darn right about that, Twi! I wouldn't want everypony flocking around mah little sister like some kind of weird zoo animal!" Applejack said.

"Or strange ponies taking my little sister away to be examined in some. . . some. . .laboratory!" Rarity gasped, appalled by the very thought of it.

"Or some ponies making fun of her or calling her names just because she's different and that they don't understand her!" Rainbow Dash said strongly.

"And what makes it worse is that those are probably things that you would want to happen to them!" Twilight exclaimed, "I don't know how I know, but I know it! You want them to suffer! Is it because they don't have Cutie Marks yet? Or are you just jealous of them, because they apparently have a lot more friends than you do! Because they're kind, generous, loyal, honest, and fun. Everything you aren't, Diamond Tiara."

"And you know what!" Spike piped up, pointing a claw at the pink filly, who now wore and angry expression on her face, her eyes twitching and her tiara shaking, "I'd say she's the opposite of all those things. The whole Gabby Gums nightmare proved that she's cruel, greedy, disloyal, a liar, and wants other ponies to suffer! She nearly ruined lives with her stupid newspaper! She's not only worse than Nightmare Moon, she's just as bad as Discord!"

Everypony else nodded their head and expressed their agreement as Twilight continued, only now she spoke in a softer, more compassionate voice, "Tiara, you can't go on like this. Hurting ponies and no caring about how they feel isn't just wrong, it's downright evil! Please, just forget about all this, and change. Be nice. Hang around the Crusaders for a bit. Help them find their Cutie Marks, and believe, before long, you'll no longer be a bully, and you'll have more friends than you can ever imagine." Twilight finished her speech with a broad, warm, inviting smile. . .

. . .And all she got back was a snarl

.

"_You. . ." the pink filly snarled, and then turned to everpony else, "All of you! You think you can make a fool of me! Diamond Tiara? The daughter of Filthy Rich? The richest pony in all of Ponyvile! Well guess what! You've messed with the wrong pony! You all have! I'll get back at you! All of you!" Diamond Tiara then turned to Twilight and said, "Especially you! You _freakin' nerd!"__

She then hastily took her leave.

"Why that little punk!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and was about to charge through the door when she was stopped by Twilight's magic.

"Let her go, she isn't worth it!" Twilight called out.

"Well, I think she is!" Spike shouted, and was about to run after Diamond Tiara as well, but Applejack jumped in front of him. Spike sighed and sat down hard, grumbling.

"My goodness, what a horrible little brat!" Rarity gasped.

"And to think, she was right all along. Who knew," Applejack said.

"I did!" Pinkie said.

"WHAT?" everypony exclaimed.

"Sure! You see, back at the beach, I got a nose twitch and tail twitch and left ear flop-."

"And that means somepony got turned into a sea pony?" Dash asked.

"No, silly Dashie. It means that someone just said 'FOR-EVER!', so I rushed over to say it with them, and then I saw them!"

After staring at her, Applejack asked, "But why didn't ya tell us! we would've kept it a secret! And don't you think that's something their family's should've known!"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, "Well duh! The fillies wanted it to be kept a secret obviously, otherwise they would've told you, so I decided to help them keep it a secret!"

Applejack sighed and waved a hoof dismissively. She then turned to the three fillies, "Now listen here. You have no idea how lucky ya'll were. Who knows what would've happened if somepony else saw those pictures." applejack stood over the fillies like and tower and eyed them seriously. "Now, you girls better be careful, because if you take risks with this little secret you got here, _you will get caught. Do you promise that you'll be careful?"_

All three fillies nodded solemnly.

"Yes, big sis."

"Yes, we'll be careful."

"Yeah, no problem. We'll watch our backs."

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

Twilight had started to sift through books on a book self. She turned around and said, "I'm looking for any books I have on mythical creatures. I have to find more info on sea ponies if we expect to ever break this spell.

The Crusaders all exchanged quick nervous glances.

"Cure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course," Applejack said, "That would sure take away all the danger. I mean, what if they get caught in the rain?"

"Helloooooo! I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow replied.

"What are you saying?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"They piratically have super powers for Celestia's sake! why take it away from them?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo protested.

Rarity ran over to Sweetie Belle and hugged her, "No! Don't listen to those foals! Other ponies will catch you! And take you away! I'll never see you again! Of all the worst things that could happen, that would be THE - WORST - POSSIBLE - THING!"

Fluttershy put a hoof up, "Um, well, we can't lock them up until we find the cure."

Twilight looked up from the pile of book she was levitating and nodded, "She's right. The best thing to do would be to let the Crusaders go about their normal lives, so that they don't attract attention. We just need to trust that they'll be careful, not take any risks, and stay away from anything that could get them wet enough to change."

Rarity looked down at Sweetie Belle. "Do you promise to do what Twilight says."

"Yes Rarity, I promise," she replied.

"I promise too!" Scootaloo said.

"Me too!" Applebloom said.

"**_Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."_**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Applebloom! Stupid Sweetie Belle! Stupid Scootaloo! Stupid Twilight Sparkle! Stupid-."<p>

Diamond Tiara was interrupted when she bumped into somepony.

"Hey! Watch where you're-!" Tiara stopped when she saw that she had bumped into her father Filthy Rich and her teacher Cheerilee.

Cheerilee held up the camera and said sternly, "Your father found this, which should be locked in the school paper supply closet, in your room. How did it get there young lady?"

Tiara only gulped.

"Diamond Tiara Rich," Mr. Rich said sternly, "Now you're_stealing? You have no idea how angry I am. What, was it to take pictures of 'Applebloom the sea pony? What is with you, young lady. Aren't those countless notes you bring home about bullying enough? You insult Granny Smith. You create chaos in Ponyville with your little gossip column. You assault ponies with water balloon. And now this? What have you got to say for yourself?"_

In Diamond Tiara's mind, she knew that if they could only see those photos, see the truth, see what she had discovered, see the conspiracy right under their incompetent noses, she wouldn't be scolded and humiliated like a common criminal. No, she would be famous! A hero! But no. Now she was in deep trouble. and all because of one pony. The pony who reduced her key to fame and vengeance to smoldering ashes. The pony with the name she would always hate.

"****_Go to Tartarus, Twilight Sparkle!"_****

Cheerilee was so horrified that it looked like she might faint.

"Bad language! Oh, girl, you've done it now!" Filthy Rich growled. Gripping Diamond Tiara's tail, he pulled her daughter all the way home. The pink filly knew what was coming, but she wasn't too worried.

Her anger and hatred would surely be enough to numb the pain. . .

* * *

><p><em>Discovered by their sisters, bearers of Harmony<br>But they all understood, and were sworn to secrecy  
>Twilight's doing research, on lost sea pony lore<br>With the hope that she will one day find the long awaited cure_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, are all sea ponies now  
>Whenever they touch water, it happens, don't ask how<br>But now they must be careful, an enemy's watching them  
>Diamond Tiara is never giving in<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>You're probably thinking, "Matthais! You''ve made Diamond Tiara too evil! She's just a little filly, ya know!"<br>Hmmmm... Well, let's watch "Ponyville Confidential" again, shall we?...  
>NOW DO YOU SEE IT! EVIL!<br>Come on, look at her. Sitting on that chair and swinging around like the head of an evil corporation. Putting up posters of herself like she's Stalin or Hitler! Or at least some power crazed dictator. Seriously, she is a sociopath! __ "What do I care about other ponies feelings!"? WOW. She is fully aware that Gabby Gums is hurting so many ponies, AND SHE DOESN'T CARE. SHE MIGHT EVEN ENJOY IT! Think about it, the paper is probably free, but she seems to be getting something out of it. It must be misery, apparently. Is she an Anti-Changling, instead of feeding of off love she feeds off misery, which is why she's a bully, or something. Is Nightmare Moon inside her? And then, she goes as far as to use blackmail. BLACKMAIL! A young filly in elementary school? Will someone PLEASE call an exorcist? author D.K.N. does a goo job in describing her evil "Scales and Silver. _he also manages to redeem her, but that's not the point. The point is that Diamond Tiara, as D.K.N puts it: "You've taken pleasure in the anger and sadness and pain of others." Seriously, who do I compare her to? Maybe Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? (From the old, original movie, not the trashy new movie) She is a manipulative bastard, _maybe I can compare her to Nexus from Past Sins? Anyway, the point is that Diamond Tiara is evil, and I feel I portrayed her in a very accurate manner. Also, the mane six weren't too hard on her. Twilight even gave her a shot a redemption:______**

_Everypony else nodded their head and expressed their agreement as Twilight continued, only now she spoke in a softer, more compassionate voice, "Tiara, you can't go on like this. Hurting ponies and no caring about how they feel isn't just wrong, it's downright evil! Please, just forget about all this, and change. Be nice. Hang around the Crusaders for a bit. Help them find their Cutie Marks, and believe, before long, you'll no longer be a bully, and you'll have more friends than you can ever imagine." Twilight finished her speech with a broad, warm, inviting smile. . .  
><em>

_. . .And all she got back was a snarl_

_._

_So, that's all for now. I'll probably take a break from this and focus on finishing Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts. Also, one brony gave me the idea for having Pinkie Pie know all along that they were sea ponies because of how they said forever, and her pinkie sense picked it up. That was his idea, but I forget who it was. Whoever it was, thank you.  
>Also, the lyrics to my song are on youtube<em> unfortunately I can't sing, so the song is up for adoption. Whoever wants to do the cover, just download it, sing it, record it, and put it up on your own channel. It's up for grabs and I don't care who does it. I just want to hear it sung!<em>_

Remember, this story's not dead. They'll be more adventures, exploration of the sea, Princess Celestia and Luna, and, of course, real live sea ponies. You'll just have to wait and see!

Well, this is Matthais123 signing off


End file.
